


Sentiment is such a tricky thing

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, post-mission sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: Orochimaru decides to have some so-glad-we're-alive sex on the Hokage's desk and realizes he might actually havefeelings.  Gross."You like this," Minato laughed, gripping Orochimaru by a fistful of his flak vest and tugging him down for a kiss.





	Sentiment is such a tricky thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



  
"You like this," Minato laughed, gripping Orochimaru by a fistful of his flak vest and tugging him down for a kiss.   Orochimaru hissed his displeasure at the teasing and took total control of the kiss as revenge, long tongue curling out and to explore every crevasse of Minato's mouth, and even to tease at the back of his throat.  
  
"Shut up, brat," he panted, as they broke apart, but Minato merely smiled back up at him, sunshine bright, as he tried to regain his breath.  His hand slid down from cupping the back of Minato's neck to trail along his collarbone,  and then lower still, forcing the brand new robes wider apart, revealing how truly bare he was beneath.  The official ceremony wasn't until next week, but the robes for the Yondaime Hokage had already been delivered and adjusted for their final fittings. Theoretically, it was still a toss-up between who was actually supposed to be taking the hat, but given the way the robes seemed to wrap around Minato like a jealous lover, Orochimaru feels he can make a fairly educated guess that Hiruzen managed to bully the council around to get his way after all.  
  
He'd expected to be more bitter about it, honestly, but it was hard to resent Minato, always dragging him along on his latest jutsu escapade, or debating with him about time-space theory applied to fuinjutsu, or even when the man just like this, sprawled out beneath him with bright eyes and bright smiles, reaching up to tug him down into another kiss, after a mission that had been far too close.  It's disconcerting, to realize that his small collection of precious people seems to have expanded without him noticing, but Minato can have the damn hat if it means he gets to have him right here, spread out across Sarutobi-sama's desk in nothing but the hat and the robes, taking advantage of the fact that the Sandaime is caught up very late in a meeting with the clan heads.  (Orochimaru will never admit it in a million years, but the fact that they could get caught like this, blatantly disrespecting both robes and office, their blood still running high from the madcap escape they'd made from the stone daimyo's palace... it was very, very stimulating.)  
  
Minato has managed to slide back further onto the Hokage's desk, legs spreading wide to let the robes fall apart completely, a bare foot coming up to nudge the growing bulge in Orochimaru's own trousers.  
  
"You really like this," that damn, infuriating grin.  Orochimaru shoves forward to press him flat to the desk and start wiping that smirk all the way off his face, when Minato continues, "We'll have to christen the desk again, after the ceremony."  Orochimaru practically growls, gripping Minato's wrists to pin them above his head with one hand, while the other grinds down against Minato, still clothed.  The remnants of Minato's tattered, trashed jounin uniform are tossed hap-hazardly in the corner (and really, it was fortunate that the spare set of new robes were still in the office, because report or no, Orochimaru suspects Hiruzen wants to see that much of his most-probably-successor bare while reporting.)  
  
"You are far too mouthy, given the circumstances," Orochimaru hisses at Minato as he moans.  
  
"And you are far too– ah– dressed," is his instant, cheeky rebuttal.  Unfortunately, he does have a point; Orochimaru does something that anyone else's biology would refuse to let them, and—without loosening his grip on Minato's wrists, shimmies out of his pants, and tosses them the corner with the scraps of Minato's uniform.  Vest and undershirt swiftly follow suit, and with Minato's bright-sunshine-laughter, Orochimaru dives back down to get to business.  In the spirit of scientific inquiry, he needs to see how long it takes until Minato ceases to form words.  
  
The answer is gratifyingly quickly.  But he'll need to repeat the experiment to confirm, of course.


End file.
